Super Star!
by preciousreina
Summary: UPDATE! "Gue mimpi yaoi!" Naruto menjawab panik. "Shikamaruuuu... Apa gue udah nggak normaal?" Shikamaru disebrang sana nepukin tangannya kejidat. Yeah, fic geje dan garing *kriuk*. Mind to RnR pweaaase? *Sadako's puppy eyes attack*
1. Chapter 1

Super Star

A Naruto fanfiction

Rate T

By Preciousreina

Disclaimer : Ohohoh… Naruto bukan punya ku yang tidak pandai menggambar dan miskin ide ini. Mereka punya Masashi Kishimoto sensei.

Summary : Naruto dan Sasuke adalah aktor yang lagi pada naik daun! Mereka terlibat kontroversi karena drama mereka ada adegan homo-nya. Sakura sebagai ketua fans club nya Sasuke tidak terima adanya pairing SasuNaru! Jadinya gimana ya? Warning : GEJE, JAYUS, ada yaoinya dikit (tapi acting kan?)

Author's Note : Hahai~ Salam kenal, aku rena. Ini fic naruto pertama aku. Sebenernya cerita ini kepikiran karena aku lumayan akrab sama dunia artis yang kayak gini. Bukan jadi artisnya sih, tapi karena aku ini stalker artis (hoho) makanya jadi dapet ilham aja. Terus tentang pairing pairingan, aku sih berusaha mempertegas humor humoran. Mungkin ada bagian SasuNaru karena kan mereka akting jadi hombreng ceritanyaaa. Oke, buat yang emang beneran anti-fujoshi, anti-yaoi, anti-shonenai, silakan pencet back atau close. Aku uda kasi warning. Jadi kalau masih ada aja yang kasi flame karena ada hal yang ga disuka dan uda aku mention sejak awal, mati aja lu. *geplaked, author kasar* Ahaha, bukan maksudnya kasar. Tapi kan sebel kalau kita uda kasi warn ga taunya di-flame jugaaa? *pundung dipojok barengan Sadako* Yah, anyway, enjoy this fic. Cup cup muahh~~

Chapter 1 : The Beginning

"Gyaaa! Sasuke-kun!"

"SA-SU-KE!"

"SASUKEEEE WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUU"

Dan bla-bla-bla. Semua teriakan diperuntukan untuk seorang laki-laki beruntung yang berambut hitam dan perawakannya keren. Dan yang paling penting, bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yang diteriakin cuek aja, melenggang dengan santainya keluar dari toko buku.

"Sasuke-sama, sebentar lagi ada jadwal pemotretan." Kata Neji, Managernya dengan sopan. Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Seakan bosan dengan rutinitasnya yang menurutnya gitu-gitu aja, padahal sejuta umat pengen kerja kayak gitu ya?

"Hn." Jawabnya singkat. Sasuke mengambil kacamata hitam dari kantungnya dengan gaya, dan memakainya dengan gaya juga. Sontak bikin fans-fans yang daritadi berkerumun berteriak lebih keras.

"Uwoooo Sasuke kereeeennn"

"SASUKEEEEEEEEE"

Oke. Jadi karena Sasuke mulai risih, dia langsung masuk mobil untuk menghindari keberisikan yang lebih parah lagi yang mungkin bisa berakibat pada telinganya yang udah dia asuransiin sebesar dua juta dollar ini.

Mobil Sasuke langsung menuju studio dimana dia akan melakukan pemotretan.

"Ah, ini dia modelnya udah dateng!" Seru kru foto di depan studio.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Maaf, belum terlambat kan?" Neji khawatir keprofesionalannya terganggu.

"Nggak kok." Si kru tersenyum simpel. Neji menghela nafas. Dia memang perfeksionis sih, kalau sampai telat, pasti nyalahin dirinya sendiri deh.

Sasuke melihat kerumunan di luar studio. 'Ya ampun, masa mereka sampai ngejer ke studio sih?' Sasuke ke-geeran sambil geleng-geleng sok keren.

"Ah, maaf ya soal kerumunan yang didepan situ." Kata kru nya. Menyadari kalau Sasuke itu ga suka keramaian, tapi malah banyak orang didepan studio. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Katanya kalem. "Aku cuma heran aja, kok mereka sampai ngefans segininya ngikutin aku."

Neji berdehem.

"Ehm.. Ano, Sasuke-sama." Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke dan menunjuk kearah kerumunan fans itu. "Mereka itu fansnya Naruto." Neji menunjuk seorang fangirl yang membawa banner foto Naruto dengan nama Naruto dan banyaaaakkk ornamen hati nya.

Sasuke mangap. Dia mendadak nyesel banyak berkata-kata yang gak perlu tadi. Mukanya memerah karena malu. Dilihatnya kru yang lain juga memandang dia rada aneh, seakan-akan bilang 'Ih, kepedean banget ni orang.'

"Neji. Ayo. Masuk. Sekarang." Perintah Sasuke. Neji menunduk dan mempersilakan Sasuke duluan.

'Cih... Tadi ternyata fansnya si Dobe ya?' Pikir Sasuke. 'Heran. Itu orang masih eksis ternyata.'

Sasuke itu sebel banget sama Naruto. Naruto dianggap sudah merebut fans fansnya dan meraih popularitas yang bisa menyaingi dia. Yaah, wajar sih. Naruto memperlakukan fans fansnya dengan baik sih. Wajar dia terkenal. Apalagi Naruto itu blondie dan bermata biru. Siapa sih yang gak bakal jatuh hati? Dan lagi, Naruto itu ramah banget orangnya, spontan, dan terlihat tulus.

Beda banget sama Sasuke yang rambutnya emo, terus suka sama warna-warna gelap. Udah gitu dia ga berinteraksi sama fans fansnya kecuali kalau ada acara kayak fan meeting gitu. Itu juga setelah dibujuk sama Neji buat dateng ke fan meeting. Biar ada komunikasi dari artisnya gitu, jadi artisnya ga dicap sombong sama fans fansnya.

"Aahhh! Teme!" Naruto bereaksi saat Sasuke memasuki ruangan dimana dia akan di make up sama make up artistnya.

"Hn. Ada apa?" Sasuke cuma berbasa basi. Karena dia langsung duduk dan membuka buku yang baru saja dia beli tadi. Sama sekali gak ada niat buat bercakap-cakap.

"Ih, cuma basa-basi doang! Kalau gitu ga usah dijawab!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Dia kesel banget sama sifat Sasuke yang ansos.

"Naruto! Naruto! Gawat!" Tiba-tiba Shikamaru yang merupakan manager si Naruto masuk. "Fans fans mu memaksa masuk ke studio! Arrrghh aku malas kalau sudah begini! Merepotkaaaannn!"

'Che. Sudah tau Shikamaru itu pemalas, masih juga dipertahanin jadi manager.' Hina Sasuke dalam hati.

"Wah. Aku lupa!" Seru Naruto sambil menepuk jidatnya. "Tadi aku janji sama mereka akan langsung keluar begitu pemotretan selesai." Naruto melirik jam dan terkejut. "Wah pantas saja mereka mengamuk gak sabaran. Ternyata udah 4 jam aku pemotretan." Sambil tertawa tawa santai, Naruto keluar dari studio itu.

"Ya ya, urusin yang bener yaa" Shikamaru duduk sambil melonggarkan kemejanya. "Mendingan kamu jangan terlalu lembek pada fans fans mu, Naruto. Mereka itu menyeramkan! Bisa-bisa jadi pepes nanti!" Shikamaru menggerutu. Naruto ketawa-ketawa aja denger nasihat si manager tercinta.

Sesampainya diluar, Naruto bener-bener dikejutkan sama keadaan diluar yang udah hampir mendekati chaos.

"MINGGIR- AAAAHHHH! NARUTO-KUUUUUUNNN!" Seru fans fansnya. Naruto mau gak mau sweatdrop juga ngeliatnya.

"aduh aduuh... kalian ini yang tenang dong..." Katanya menenangkan. Dikeluarkanlah jurus senyuman maut ala Uzumaki Naruto. Sekejap fans fansnya langsung teriak.

"GYAAAA- NARUTO-KUN LUCU BANGEEETTTT!"

"Naruto-kuun!"

"Naruto! Fighting!"

"Na... Naruto-kun..."

Suara yang terakhir tadi lumayan pelan, karena yang punya suara terjepit ditengah tengah lautan cewe yang gila Naruto. Tapi Naruto sadar.

"Uwaahhh... Hinata?" Naruto menarik Hinata keluar dari kerumunan. Agak nekat emang. Kalau Narutonya gak kuat, dia pasti udah masuk kedalam lautan manusia itu karena ditarik-tarik membabi buta.

"Hyaaa!" Hinata kaget begitu Naruto mengangkatnya.. eh, menggendongnya keluar dari kerumunan. Fansnya berteriak keras gak rela.

"Ahh... Maaf ya semuaanyyaaaa" Hinata langsung minta maaf begitu Naruto menurunkannya. Kalau dia nggak minta maaf, pasti fans fansnya bakal ngamuk luar biasa sama dia.

"Jangan desak desakan dong semuanyaaa" Naruto menengahi. "Hinata-chan ini kan ketua resmi dari Naruto official fans club! Jadi jangan bikin dia tersiksa ya?" Naruto sebenernya iseng nge-wink, tapi jadinya malah kerumunan itu tumbang karena nose-bleed (lebay).

"Tapi, Naruto-kun! Kapan kamu akan main drama lagi?" Salah satu fans nya Naruto berteriak. Disusul oleh teriakan setuju dari teman-temannya.

'Oh iya ya? Aku sudah lama nggak main drama. Selama ini aku cuma terima film, jadinya drama terbengkalai...' Pikir Naruto.

"Ya, ya! Nanti kalau ada tawaran drama, siapapun dan apapun tema yang di tawarkan, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati demi kalian!" Seru Naruto bersemangat. Naruto itu paling sayang dengan fans fansnya.

Terdengar riuh dari fans Naruto.

"Ya, Naruto-kun! Dan bagusnya kalau kamu adu akting sama Sasuke-kun!" Teriak salah satu fansnya lagi. Naruto kaget juga. Dia jadi sadar kalau selama ini dia belum pernah tampil satu frame dengan Sasuke yang juga terkenal itu.

"Iya iya, nanti aku usahakan." Naruto tersenyum lagi. "Apapun untuk kalian."

Huaa... dan fans fans Naruto langsung meleleh semua karena mendengar kalimat dari idolanya yang sangat berkharisma itu.

"Nah, sekarang, aku masuk lagi ya. Aku belum berkemas." Naruto melambai pada fansnya. "Dadaah, Hinata-chan~" Lalu dia berpaling kearah fansnya yang banyak berkumpul. Sambil tersenyum, dia melambai dan berseru "Sampai jumpaa! Kalian fans terhebat! Anugrah terhebat yang pernah aku miliki!" Lalu Naruto masuk lagi kedalam studio.

'Naruto-kun...' Hinata masih membeku ditempatnya. Dia blushing berat. Gak nyangka dia akan digendong sama Naruto, idolanya seumur idup. 'Keren banget Naruto-kun...' Hinata blushing berat!

Sementara itu, didalam studio, ternyata ada Produser Kakashi yang berniat menawarkan main drama sama Naruto dan Sasuke. Oh, dan buat info, Kakashi ini produser spesialis film dewasa (halah) dan karya Kakashi yang paling populer adalah Icha Icha Paradise yang di produserin sama dia, sedangkan script nya ditulis sama penulis terkenal Jiraiya. Anyway, pokoknya Neji udah sweatdrop pas baca script yang dikasih Kakashi.

"Hn? Gimana? Mau kan ngasih script ini untuk Sasuke dan dipelajari? Siapa tau menarik hati Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum misterius. Kenapa misterius? Karena Kakashi tetap memakai maskernya, sodara-sodara. Jadi ceritanya, Kakashi itu orangnya sangat bersih. Makanya dia nggak mau bersalaman sama orang, nggak mau barang bekas disentuh orang, dan menghirup udara yang dihirup orang banyak! Dia terlalu higienis.

Neji menggeleng gugup. Dia sebenernya gak mau nolak tawaran, karena setiap tawaran yang Sasuke lakukan, 20% dari honor sasuke untuk dia. Dan angka yang ditawarkan Kakashi emang nggak main-main. Sampai 30juta untuk satu episode nya!

"Ah.. Aku gak bisa menerima tawaranmu." Kata Neji. "Konsep idol Sasuke itu keren. Bukan seperti ini." Neji meletakkan dengan sopan script yang tadi dibacanya.

"Ah, peran Sasuke disini keren kok. Jadi seme." Kata Kakashi enteng.

"Nah itulah." Neji menggeleng. "Mau seme kek, uke. Gak ngaruh. Karena itu film homo. Gimana kalau nanti setelah menerima peran itu image Sasuke berubah? Nanti kalau gak ada fans lagi, bagaimana Sasuke akan menjalankan hidupnya?" Terang Neji. "Homo itu nggak keren, mau gimanapun peran itu. Terimakasih."

Kakashi cemberut. 'Ah, ternyata managernya Sasuke itu kolot.' Gerutunya dalam hati. "Jaman sekarang kan udah banyak drama yang bertemakan homo gini, masa nggak tau?"

Neji mengangkat sebelah alisnya "Hn, tau kok. Tapi tidak untuk Sasuke-sama." Neji membungkuk dan minta diri, dia kembali masuk ke make up room tempat Sasuke lagi di make up in.

Sasuke melihat managernya masuk dengan menghela nafas. Seperti sudah membuat keputusan yang berat.

"Hei. Ada apa Neji? Sudah selesai dengan Kakashi?" Tanya Sasuke. "Aku dapat pekerjaan apalagi?" Sebenernya Sasuke seneng banget Kakashi dateng. Kakashi kan produser film dewasa. Siapa tau dia dapet peran utama di film terbarunya Kakashi terus beradu akting sama akrtis cantik dan seksi dengan script ala Kakashi yang hot.

Neji cuma menggeleng lemah. "Nggak. Aku udah tolak tawaran main di dramanya Kakashi."

Sasuke berkedut kesal. 'Ah! Ini manager pasti sirik deh gara-gara aku kedapetan peran cowok tokoh utama yang keren dan bakal main sama aktris seksi.'

"Neji. Pokoknya, apapun peran yang ditawarkan Kakashi, TERIMA SAJA. Wakilkan aku menandatangani kontraknya. SEKARANG." Ancam Sasuke. Neji mangap.

"Ja… jadi diterima aja nih tawaran dramanya Kakashi?" Neji nggak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Sasuke menatapnya kesal.

"Iya lah! Kakashi! Kakashi! Woii dia itu produser yang udah bikin karya-karya terkenaaalll!" Ujar Sasuke nggak sabaran. "Pokoknya kamu keluar. Tandatanganin itu kontrak sebelum Kakashi dapet pemeran lain! Sekarang! Aku nggak mau denger kata 'Nggak' dari mulut kamu!" Omel Sasuke.

"Ta.. Tapi masalahnya peran ini beda banget sama image kamu!" Neji beralasan. Tapi Sasuke melambaikan tangannya tanda ngusir. Artinya, Sasuke udah nggak mau berdebat lagi. Neji terdiam. "Ya udah. Pokoknya kalau nyesel, aku nggak nanggung!" Lalu Neji berbalik dan membanting pintu.

"Hissh... Itu orang kenapa sih..." Gerutu Sasuke. Dalam hati dia girang dapet peran di drama dewasa. Drama dewasa pertama buat Sasuke. Tapi dia nggak tau kan 'Drama Dewasa' macam apa yang sudah dia terima.

-TBC-

Author's note : Lucu gak? Pasti gak lucu. Pasti geje. Pasti jayus. Pasti OOC. Pasti... *geplaked* HUAAAA... *pundung dipojokan bareng Sadako* boleh minta review? *puppy eyes* Be gentle please? REVIEWWWWWWW *bawa2 boneka voodoo dan piso*


	2. Kontrak Setan dan Perjanjian Rahasia

Super Star Chapter 2

A Naruto fanfiction

Rate T

By Preciousreina

Disclaimer : Naruto is belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Bukan saya. *nangis dipojokan*

Author's note : Okay. Chapter kedua update… thanks buat reviewers sama readers yang udah mensupport eke sampe bisa mengupload chap 2 ini *sob sob* Lanjut deeh~

Chapter 2 : Kontrak Setan dan Perjanjian Rahasia

Besoknya di kantor agensi Naruto. Kakashi datang bermaksud menawarkan job pada Naruto. Seperti biasa, Kakashi menemui manager sang artis terlebih dahulu dan mendiskusikan job yang dia tawarkan.

"Ehh?" Mata Shikamaru membesar. 'Gile, nggak salah nih si Kakashi bikin drama kayak gini?' Ditangannya masih terpegang script dramanya Kakashi yang sama dengan script yang kemarin dibaca sama Neji.

"Hn? Ada apa? Mau ditolak?" Kakashi menatap Shikamaru kecewa. "Padahal Sasuke saja mau lho menerima job ini." Dia memberitahu Shikamaru. Yang dikasih tau malah makin shock.

'Hahh? Sasuke? Terima job beginiaaan?' Batin Shikamaru nggak percaya. Dia menelan ludah.

"Hei, ada apa nih? Ada tawaran job?" Naruto yang baru sampai di kantornya tiba-tiba muncul dan menyela percakapan KakaShika. "Pagi Shikamaru~" Sapanya ceria. "Pagi juga produser Kakashi~"

Kakashi mengangguk pada Naruto. "Pagi Naruto-kun."

"Ada apa nih?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya. Shikamaru udah speechless banget dan males ngomong detail.

"Ini.. Kakashi dateng nawarin job drama buat kamu, Naruto." Ujar Shikamaru seadanya. Shikamaru jadi inget kalau Naruto udah janji didepan fans fansnya kalau ada tawaran drama dia pasti langsung terima buat mengobati kangen fansnya yang mau liat dia di tipi lagi.

"Wahh? Drama? Drama apa?" Naruto bersemangat. Dia lega akhirnya dia bisa mengabulkan keinginan fansnya. Habis job yang dia kerjakan selama ini cuma pemotretan dan main film sih. Udah jarang main drama. Mungkin karena produser produser drama itu menganggap Naruto pasti tarifnya mahal untuk drama kali ya? Kan drama itu anggarannya lebih sedikit daripada film (harusnya). Nah kalau buat drama tivi biasa aja pake Naruto, pasti anggaran bakal berat di Naruto tuh. Makanya produser yang lain nggak memakai Naruto lagi untuk muncul di drama drama.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ini tuh drama ya-"

"DRAMA ROMANTIS. PERCINTAAN. LOOOVE. AMOOOOR." Kakashi buru-buru memotong penjelasan Shikamaru. Takut Naruto nggak mau nerima jobnya.

"Wah! Kebetulan banget! Aku udah cape loh main film mafia-mafiaan." Keluh Naruto. Emang sih selama ini dia main film action atau gak sci-fi yaahh, pokoknya yang Naruto nya di eksplor abis deh ke kerenannya itu.

"Iya Naruto. Dan salah satu lawan mainmu di drama ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Terang Kakashi lagi. Begitu denger nama Sasuke, Naruto jadi inget sama fansnya yang pengen dia main drama barengan Sasuke.

"Oh. Ada Teme juga?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Kemudian berpikir sebentar. "Oke deh. Aku mau." Naruto menyanggupi tawaran Kakashi. Shikamaru saking kagetnya sampe ngejomplang kebelakang.

"AH! GILE LU NARUTO! GAK SALAH?" Shikamaru tanpa sdar berteriak pada majikannya itu. Naruto menoleh, sambil meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan mulutnya, tanda agar Shikamaru diam.

"Ssh.. jangan berisik dikantor!" Suruh Naruto. Dia kemudian menandatangani kontrak yang diajukan Kakashi.

"Nah, baiklah. Senang bisa berbisnis denganmu, Naruto. Kita mulai shooting hari Rabu, pastikan kamu memahami setiap huruf di script itu." Kakashi tersenyum puas kemudian langsung minta diri dari hadapan mereka berdua. Diluar kantor Naruto, dia ber-yes yes ria karena udah dapet pemeran mahal yang mau melakoni apa yang tertulis discript yang dia buat. Emangnya Kakashi nggak takut mereka membatalkan kontrak? Wah, nggak tuh. Dia malah yakin banget SasuNaru nggak bakal bisa batalin kontraknya.

Sementara didalam kantor Naruto, Naruto dan Shikamaru bersiap-siap pergi untuk pemotretan lagi.

"Haah... Kukira kamu dan Sasuke itu saingan, Naruto. Tapi ternyata kamu malah menyanggupi tampil di drama yang lawan mainmu dia." Keluh Shikamaru. "Ternyata laki-laki pun ada yang luar dan dalamnya beda yah. Seperti perempuan saja." Gerutunya.

"Heh? Yahh kan hanya lawan main biasa. Lagipula kemarin kan fans ku ada yang mau lihat aku beradu akting sama si Teme itu." Sahut Naruto cuek.

"Yaudah. Nih, pelajari sedikit-sedikit." Shikamaru memberikan script tebal yang tadi diberikan Kakashi pada Naruto. Naruto menerima script itu, dan meneliti sampul depannya dengan seksama.

"Hee? Judulnya aneh ya?" Alis Naruto berkerut. Wajarlah, abis kan tadi si Kakashi ngasih tau Naruto kalau drama yang dia tawarin itu drama percintaan. "Midnight Secret Romance? Wah berarti shootingnya malem dong. Yahh, aku kan ngantuuk.." Ngedenger itu, Shikamaru jadi sweatdrop.

"Maklum sajalah, Kakashi itu kan spesialis genre yang dewasa gitu." Shikamaru berkata cuek. "Aku nggak nanggung ya kalau nanti image kamu dimasyarakat jadi berubah karena drama ini. Apalagi dari judulnya aja udah norak gitu."

"Wah? Emangnya aku jadi apa? Jadi playboy ya?" Tanya Naruto polos. Shikamaru sweatdrop, dia nggak nyangka Naruto itu beneran idol yang polos.

"Nanti juga tau kalo kamu baca scriptnya. Udah, simpen dulu scriptnya. Sekarang kita harus cepet cepet pemotretan, Naruto." Shikamaru mendorong-dorong Naruto biar cepet jalan keluar dari kantor. Sebenernya Shikamaru cemas juga sama dampak drama ini sama image Naruto. Tapi karena Naruto sendiri yang tanda tangan dikontrak, dia cuma bisa pasrah dan berharap Naruto masih bakal nerima job setelah shooting drama ini selesai.

**Preciousreina**

"WHAT THE HELL?" Sasuke mangap sejadi-jadinya begitu dia, dipagi yang cerah ceria ini dimana burung burung berkicau dengan riangnya didekat mansion megahnya dan lagi sarapan croissant yang baru dibikinin sama koki handal dari hotel bintang lima, menyadari kalau drama yang kemarin dia tandatangani kontraknya adalah... DRAMA YAOI.

Cepat-cepat Sasuke meraih telpon antik disebelah meja makan yang dia tempati dan langsung menekan nomor hape Neji secepat kilat.

Tuut tuut... Telepon masih berdering, sementara Sasuke yang nelpon udah habis sabarnya, walau cuma untuk nunggu dengung telepon yang menyambungkannya dengan managernya itu.

"Halo?" Neji dari sebrang sana akhirnya menjawab. "Ada apa, Sasuke-sama?"

"AH GILA! MASA LO TANDATANGANIN KONTRAK BUAT GUE MAIN DI—" Sasuke melihat sekelilingnya. Dia menangkap basah seorang maid nya melihat kearah Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh. Merasa harus jaga image, Sasuke menurunkan volume suaranya. "Ehm.. Drama... Kayak beginian?" Sasuke melotot kearah itu script, seakan berharap dengan pelototannya itu bisa memusnahkan script laknat itu. Neji disebrang sana udah sweatdrop dan bingung gimana ngejelasinnya.

"Kemarin kan saya sudah mencegah Sasuke-sama main di situ. Tapi karena Sasuke-sama sangat ngotot ingin main, jadi saya tanda tangani saja." Lalu Neji cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Dan Sasuke-sama tidak memberikan saya waktu untuk menjelaskan mengapa saya menolak tawaran produser Kakashi sih!"

Sasuke merasa kalah. Padahal dia pikir dia akan main di drama dewasa, berakting dengan wanita cantik bin seksi yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya. Yah, sayangnya kita nggak boleh ngarep tinggi-tinggi loh Sasuke.

"Aku. Nggak. Mau. Tampil. Di drama. Kayak. Gini." Sasuke mengancam. 'Ya iya lah, emangnya gue homo? Mana bisa ngehayatin peran yang homo kayak gini! Kakashi brengsek! Mesum!' Batin Sasuke dongkol.

"Ehm... Baiklah nanti aku teliti lagi kontraknya. Yang pasti kita pasti disuruh ganti rugi loh, Sasuke-sama." Neji mengingatkan Sasuke.

"Ahh, ganti rugi berapapun juga nggak masalah kali! Yang penting drama ini harus dibatalkan!" Abis bilang gitu, Sasuke langsung mutusin sambungan telponnya. Neji yang disebrang sana cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang menghadapi Sasuke yang panik.

**Preciousreina**

Hari ini hari Minggu. Dan kerja artis itu nggak pernah ada libur. Dan emang sudah jadi kerjaan seorang ketua fans club artis, harus meng-update berita tentang artis kesayangannya. Begitu pula yang dilakukan Haruno Sakura, fans Sasuke yang berambut pink dan mengepalai (?) Uchiha Sasuke Official Fans Club. Bahkan Sakura sampe bikin forum buat fans fans Sasuke. Nah, sekarang ceritanya, Sakura lagi mau nyari berita tentang Sasuke di internet dan mau ngepost beritanya di forumnya. Dengan santai, Sakura menyalakan laptopnya dan mulai browsing. Pas dia ngetik key word 'Uchiha Sasuke' di g**gle (maaf gak bisa sebut merk. Bukan sponsor. Tp tau kan? ;D ) muncul lah link official web nya Kakashi production. Sakura jadi penasaran.

'Wah? Kakashi? Jadi Sasuke mau main film lg? Apa drama?' Tiba-tiba gadis itu ingat sama reputasi Kakashi yang notabene adalah produser buat film dewasa yang hot itu. Bahu gadis itu langsung turun, gak bersemangat. 'Masa sih, Sasuke-kun mau membuat fangirlsnya cemburu dengan berakting hot sama cewe lain?' Sakura cemberut, dan men-klik link official web nya Kakashi. Emang nih, fangirl setia yang selalu menganggap idol mereka adalah miliknya pribadi. Kalo ada cewe yang deket deket sama idol mereka, pasti diamuk, dimaki-maki, dicari kejelekannya apa. Wah wah... kayaknya jadi idol itu susah juga. Tapi kembali ke Sakura, mata emerald gadis itu membesar, dan yang paling esensial dari reaksi orang terkejut adalah, membiarkan otot rahangnya jatuh sampe bikin mulutnya mangap.

'APAAAA? SASUKE-KUN MAIN DRAMA YAAOOOII?' Sakura shock sampe nggak bisa berkata-kata. Dia dengan cepat langsung meng-copas news dari web nya Kakashi dan langsung post ke forumnya. Mulailah kenyataan kalau Sasuke bakal main drama yang berbeda 180 derajat dari image nya menyebar.

Neji akhirnya tiba di mansion megahnya Sasuke. Tanpa permisi, si manager langsung aja nyelonong ke ruang kerjanya Sasuke. Keadaan darurat sih, selama diperjalanan aja dia di rong-rong terus sama Sasuke di suruh cepet-cepet ke mansionnya buat ngediskusiin pembatalan kontrak dramanya Kakashi.

"Sa.. Sasuke-sama, saya sudah disini..." Lapor Neji, berusaha tidak terdengar ngos-ngosan. Yah, mempertahankan profesionalitas gitu.

Sasuke menoleh sejenak kearah managernya. "Hn. Duduk." Perintahnya singkat. Neji menurut, kemudian seorang pelayan masuk dan menyajikan teh untuk Neji.

"Terimakasih." Neji mengangguk pada pelayan itu, yang dibalas anggukan juga sama itu pelayan. Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Sasuke langsung berubah ke wujud aslinya.

"BATALIN. CEPEEET!" Amuk Sasuke. Padahal dari luar cool gitu ya, ternyata ada sisi nggak sabarannya juga. Sasuke duduk dengan frustasi, meraih script yang masih mulus karena cuma dibaca sekali. "Drama ini justru bakal mencoreng nama baikku sebagai cowok cool tau nggak?"

Neji diam saja. Keliatannya Neji mau ngomong sesuatu, tapi masih ragu. Dia nunggu saat yang tepat, setelah Sasuke selesai ngomel ngomel.

"Kamu tahu berapa lama aku mempertahankan image sebagai cowok keren, dingin, dan nggak banyak omong gini? 5 tahun! Kamu pikir itu waktu yang singkat?" Sasuke masih terus nyerocos. "Sekarang apa pembelaan kamu?"

Neji menarik napas. 'Susah yah jadi manager' Batinnya. "Sasuke-sama... Kita selama 5 tahun ini kan selalu bekerja sama. Jadi tidak mungkin saya tidak mengetahui bagaimana kerja keras Sasuke-sama dalam menjaga image." Neji menerangkan dengan sabar. "Tapi, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menghindar dari kontrak Kakashi..." Neji mau melanjutkan, tapi Sasuke langsung menyela karena nggak sabar.

"Nah itu tau! Kenapa kemarin nggak berani nyela pas aku nyuruh kamu tanda tangan? Padahal kalo aku udah nggak laku lagi, bukan aku doang yang rugi! Kamu juga! Jadi gembel!" Sasuke jerit jerit histeris. Ternyata kehilangan ke-kerenannya itu adalah hal yang paling bikin Uchiha Sasuke bisa kelabakan dan menunjukkan sisi Sasuke yang cuma manusia biasa.

"MAKANYA DIEM DULU SASUKE-SAMA!" Bentak Neji. Walaupun bentak, tapi Neji nggak lupa pake akhiran –sama setelah nama Sasuke, alias menjaga tata krama nya. Wah manager teladan. Sasuke yang dibentak diem mendadak. Baru sekali itu Neji ngebentak dia. Artinya Neji bener-bener marah dong?

Setelah agak lama diem, Neji membuka percakapan lagi. "Tapi kayaknya ada deh cara buat bikin Sasuke-sama nggak main lagi di drama Kakashi..." Neji memelankan suaranya. Tangannya meraih pundak Sasuke dan menarik Sasuke agar mendekat hingga wajah mereka berjarak sangat dekat. Ups, tapi sayangnya maksudnya Neji cuma mau ngebisikin Sasuke doang... no shounen-ai action ataupun yaoi action. Hehehe.

Setelah Sasuke di bisikin sama Neji, dia malah memunculkan smirk smile nya yang bikin banyak cewek tergila-gila sama dia.

"Ternyata kamu bisa 'nakal' juga, Neji.." Sasuke masih melancarkan smirk smile attacknya, sementara Neji memalingkan mukanya. Malu sama pikiran yang baru dia katakan sama Sasuke.

"Ini kan hanya karena terpaksa." Neji berkomentar pelan. Dia nggak mau mengakui ide tadi sebagai idenya yang keluar dari otaknya. "Tapi kalau dari rencanaku itu, sepertinya nanti Sasuke-sama akan mendapatkan sedikit kerugian."

"Hmm.. Kalau Cuma begitu sih sepertinya nggak akan apa-apa. Kita laksanakan saja rencana brilianmu itu, Neji." Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji ramah. "Lagi pula, kalau pakai rencana mu itu, sepertinya bisa 2 orang yang disingkirkan. Hahaha" Sasuke mengumandangkan devil's laughnya. Neji yang denger jadi cemas.

'Apa benar nggak apa-apa?' Neji membatin cemas. Yah, kamu cuma bisa jadi seperti readers, Neji. Cuma akan mengikuti kelanjutan kisah ini. Tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa. Huahahahaha *devil's laugh*

-TBC—

Author's Note : Aduh maaf yaa, jadi main rahasia-rahasiaan *sok penting* yah tapi nggak apa-apa ya? Cuma buat bikin readers penasaran dan bakal tetap setia ngikutin cerita super star ini *begging begging*

Daaannn... karena internetnya lagi lemot, jadi eke males nge-PM satu-satu yang udah nge-review. Tapi trafficnya sungguh mengecewekaaaannnnn! Diantara 199 orang yang membaca, hanya 6 orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan mereview fic ini? Hueeee *di hibur sadako* ah, back to topic, jadi eke bales reviewnya disini aja ya say. Cup cup muehh~

**To Luthmelody **noooooooooooo! *kabur* hape dan leptop akan saya protect, kasi pass, ketekin, dan kalo perlu eke gembok biar lo gak bisa mengambil sasunaru dari kehidupankuuu! Anyway, thanks for review 3 mueh mueehh~ Eke tunggu di UI ya 3

**To nami kusunoki **iya, authornya juga tau kalo masih harus banyak belajar. Apalagi authornya bukan orang lucu yang bisa ngarang cerita lucu. Authornya cuma orang bodoh. Ah, tapi orang bodoh kadang lucu kan~ *menghibur diri* makaciii uda review~~ cup cup muaahh 3

**To NaruEls **salam kenal jugaa 3 Ah jadi pengen nari nari disambut kayak gini. *geeran* iya, ini udah update cepet kok. Keep review ya 3

**To Amano Jaku Fujo-chan **Yellow~~ *dadah" juga* makasi udah membaca dan mereview~ di usahakan yang terbaik kok buat Sasuke *mesem2* Keep review-ing yaaaa, tq~~

**To Michiru No Akasuna **Ah, jadi malu d panggil senpai. Panggil rena aja lah yaa.. wah, aku senang sekali kalau saudara kembarku si Sadako ini punya jodoh. Tapi nanti aku jadi kesepian.. lol, iya, dilanjutin kok. Tapi tetep review yaa #pamrih hahaha

**To Mafico Itachi **uwaaahhhh! Terimakasiiih terimakasiiihhh! *peluk peluk* keep review yaaa :3

Okee, cukup sekian dan terimakasih. Saya, Preciousreina, sign out. Bye byee~ Btw, kalo ada masukan atau ide cerita, sampein aja ya. Siapa tau bisa jadi sumber inspirasi di kala buntu otak. xDD


	3. Hari Senin

Super Star Chapter 3

A Naruto fan fiction

Rate T

By Preciousreina

Author's note : Nggak menyangka sampe chapter 3 -,- Semua karena kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini, sampai bikin aku dan Sadako rela bersama dalam suka dan duka untuk mengembara mencari ide cerita di dalam otak Rena yang sempit ini T.T Okay, gak pake banyak bacot. Here's the story~~ Ah, btw, sepertinya fic fic yang kemaren pendek pendek ya? I'll try to make it little longer -,-

Disclaimer : Baik Naruto dan Sadako, mereka semua bukan punya author gembel Preciousreina. Saya bersumpaaaaaaahhh!

Chapter 3

Naruto menguap sejadi jadinya. Minggu malam, saatnya dia beristirahat harusnya. Tapi karena dia ingat script yang diberikan Shikamaru tadi pagi, dia nggak jadi tidur. 'Ah, besok kan lagi off. Nggak ada kerjaan.' Alasannya buat bangun lagi. Kalau Shikamaru tau dia bangun dan berniat baca script jam segini, jam 1 pagi, pasti langsung dimarahin. Pasti langsung disuruh tidur biar nggak kecapean. Padahal Shikamaru sendiri diem-diem juga suka nyelesain kerjaan sampe pagi buta. Entah nyiapin kostum naruto lah, sampe menyusun jadwal naruto seminggu kedepan. Tapi itu emang agak kadang-kadang sih. Kalo bukan karena inget jadi manager Naruto adalah pekerjaannya yang buat dia bisa makan dan hidup, mana mungkin Shikamaru mau terjaga sampe pagi buta? Mending dia tidur biar siang siangnya nggak ngantuk.

Yah, balik lagi ke Naruto. Abis cowok blonde itu bikin kopi, dia langsung duduk di sofa favoritnya di ruang tengah. Setelah merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, dia meraih script drama yang menjadi job dia selanjutnya. Dimulai dengan mengeksplor halaman judul. 'Ah, Midnight Secret Love.' Pikir Naruto. 'Mungkin cerita tentang perselingkuhan, makanya dibilang rahasia.' Tangannya langsung menjelajahi paragraf pertama dihalaman kedua yang merupakan sinosis dari drama tersebut.

Masih belum ada reaksi protes dari Naruto.

Mata Naruto tiba-tiba menangkap tulisan Kakashi di kanan bawah halaman kedua. 'Naruto = Hayate. Wah? Namaku Hayate?' Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Dia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tulisan diatasnya. 'Sasuke = Mamoru?' Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa cekikikan. 'Kakashi seleranya payah juga ah. Namanya Sasuke kayak si pahlawan bertopeng di Sailor Moon deh.' Gelaknya. Aduh Naruto, yang bener tuh tuxedo bertopeng, bukan pahlawan bertopeng! Yah, lalu Naruto melanjutkan membaca script itu dengan gembira di pagi buta yang sunyi.

**Preciousreina**

Jam 9 paginya, Shikamaru kepikiran Naruto. 'Duh, gimana ya nasib anak itu? Dia udah baca scriptnya Kakashi belum ya?' Shikamaru bukannya membaca koran yang dia pegang daritadi, malah mikirin Naruto. Dia membalik halaman korannya dengan gelisah. 'Aduh, gimana kalau itu anak shock? Terus nggak bisa kerja? Terus ngerepotin? Terus kliennya besok nelpon nelpon terus nanyain kemana Naruto? Terus aku terus-terusan dirasuki pikiran merepotkan begini? Gimana kalau—' Shikamaru terus menduga-duga. Nggak lama kemudian, dia langsung bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya dan bersiap-siap mau ke rumah Naruto, ngecek keadaannya. Tapi dia berhenti sebentar waktu udah didepan pintu depan rumahnya. 'Eh? Tapi kan kalau ada apa-apa pasti Naruto telpon kan?' Shikamaru berpikir sekali lagi. 'Kalau gitu ngapain ke rumahnya? Ngerepotin aja!' Shikamaru melempar jaketnya ke kursi tamu, terus langsung ke dalem lagi. Ngelanjutin baca koran.

Baru aja duduk terus ngelurusin kaki, tiba-tiba hapenya Shikamaru bunyi. Ada telepon.

'Hah? Dari Naruto? Aish, baru aja dicemasin!' Shikamaru buru-buru ngangkat telpon dari Naruto.

"Halo?" Sapanya hati-hati. "Kenapa Naru?"

"Shikamaru! Aku barusan mimpi aneh!" Lapor Naruto. Alis Shikamaru ngangkat sebelah.

"Haah? Mimpi? Mimpi apaan?"

"Gue mimpi yaoi!" Naruto menjawab panik. "Shikamaruuuu... Apa gue udah nggak normaal?" Shikamaru disebrang sana nepukin tangannya kejidat.

"Semalem lo tidur pagi lagi ya? Kalo lo tidur pagi pasti gini deh, lo ngapain semalem sampe mimpi aneh kayak gitu?"

Naruto diem sebentar. "Umm.. Gue cuma niat baca dikit dikit scriptnya Kakashi kok sebelum tidur, tapi gue lupa sekarang itu drama tentang apaan." Naruto garuk-garuk kepalanya. 'Iya ya? Kok gue bisa lupa apa aja yang gue baca di scriptnya Kakashi semalem? Terus apa hubungannya sama gue mimpi... Hiiy...' Naruto malah merinding. Sementara Naruto merinding, Shikamaru udah paham kenapa Naruto malah mimpi yaoi begitu.

"Ya udahlah, cuma mimpi, Nar..." Shikamaru berusaha menghibur Naruto.

"Un. Yaudahlah..." Naruto jadi terdengar bingung. "Gue mau lanjut melajarin scriptnya Kakashi aja... Happy Monday Shikaa~" Naruto lalu menutup telpon.

Shikamaru freeze di tempat. Ternyata emang nggak makna khawatir ke Naruto. Buktinya dia masih ceria ceria aja tuh. Dan malah menganggap script Kakashi itu cuma mimpi. Shikamaru melenggang dengan santai kearah dapur, mau bikin ramen buat sarapan. Dia baru inget lapar setelah khawatirin Naruto.

Di tengah-tengah penantian Shikamaru menunggu ramennya mateng, tiba-tiba hapenya berdering lagi. Tanpa ngeliat siapa yang nelpon, Shikamaru main angkat telponnya aja. Tatapan matanya hanya untuk cup ramen yang siap siap mau dia buka.

"Halo?" Shikamaru menjawab telponnya dengann hape dibahu. Khas orang yang lagi sibuk tapi terpaksa jawab telpon. Dan otomatis, hapenya deket banget sama kupingnya.

"SHIKAMARU! GIMANA NIH? MIMPI GUE SEMALEM JADI KENYATAAN!" Ternyata yang nelpon Naruto, Shikamaru kaget ngedenger suara gede yang tiba-tiba, langsung reflek menegakkan lehernya, daaann... 'Plosh' Jatuhlah hape Shikamaru kedalem cup ramen yang daritadi udah dinanti-nanti matengnya. Shikamaru mangap.

"NARUTO BRENGSEEEK!"

**Preciousreina**

"Loh? Kok Shikamaru malah mutusin telponnya sih?" Gerutu Naruto kesal, dia men-dial beberapa kali nomor Shikamaru, tapi nggak ada jawaban. Hapenya Shikamaru nggak bisa di hubungin. Sebel, Naruto melempar hapenya ke sofa. Frustasi.

'Kok bisa ya, cerita perselingkuhan di script ini tiba-tiba berubah jadi yaoi gini?' Pikir Naruto. 'HAH! Apa semalem ada maling yang ngambil script gue terus di ganti sama cerita yaoi gini?' Naruto melirik hapenya lagi. 'Mana Shikamaru nggak bisa bantu lagi. Huuh...' Bukannya lanjutin mikir, dia malah bangkit dari tempat duduknya kearah dapur. Mau sarapan. Dengan santai seolah nggak ada apa-apa, Naruto membuka lemari penyimpanan makanannya. Mengambil sereal rasa ramen (emang ada?) sekalian buka kulkas dan ngambil susu.

Sambil garuk-garuk kepala, dia ngambil mangkok, dan mulai ritual senin pagi yang semua orang lakuin, sarapan. Lagi asik-asiknya sarapan, tiba-tiba pintu depan rumahnya digedor-gedor sama seseorang.

"Siapa di luaaar?" Teriak Naruto.

"INI GUE! SHIKAMARU!" Raung Shikamaru dari luar. Naruto langsung bergegas ke pintu depan, bukain pintu buat Shikamaru.

'Wah, ternyata Shikamaru khawatir ya sama gue? Dia pasti langsung sprint dari rumahnya ke rumah gue.' Pikir Naruto seneng. Iya, Shikamaru emang langsung sprint dari rumahnya ke rumah Naruto pagi pagi. Mana hari Senin itu macet banget, akhirnya dia nggak pake kendaraan. Langsung lari. Naruto nggak tau aja kalo kedatengan Shikamaru itu buat nuntut ganti rugi, bukan buat nemenin dia yang lagi bingung.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya. "Lho? Shikamaru? Ya ampun.. Lo keringetan banget!" Naruto nyeka keringet yang ada di pipi Shikamaru. Karena gak biasa 'dielus' cowok, Shikamaru malah makin sweatdrop. Naruto tersenyum hangat. "Gak usah khawatir sama gue kali, Shika. Kan cuman mimpi..."

Shikamaru nepis tangannya Naruto. "Gue gak khawatirin elo, Naru!" Emosi, Shikamaru langsung nodong Naruto pake cup ramen yang masih panas. "Liat nih Liaaat! Gara-gara lo!" Shikamaru ngamuk. Naruto ngambil cup ramennya Shikamaru dan melihat ke dalamnya.

"Shikamaru?" Tanyanya takut-takut. "Lo... Makan hape?"

Shikamaru langsung jitak Naruto gemes.

**Preciousreina**

"Maaf ya Shikamaru..." Naruto menaruh teh di depan managernya itu. Shikamaru langsung menenggak teh yang disuguhin Naruto. "Nanti gue ganti deh hape lo."

"Gak apa. Asal lo sadar aja Naruto. Jangan berisik lagi di telpon." Omel Shikamaru jutek. Naruto cemberut. "Kenapa lo tadi pagi? Mumpung gue ada disini, jadi lo bisa ngomong." Tanya Shikamaru.

Naruto langsung inget, dia ngambil scriptnya Kakashi. "Ini lho... Masa ceritanya berubah. Yang gue inget, ceritanya tentang perselingkuhan gitu deh. Kok pagi-pagi pas gue baca malah cerita... Yaoi?" Naruto merinding waktu dia bilang 'yaoi' nya. Shikamaru menghela nafasnya.

"Ya emang gitu ceritanya." Jawab Shikamaru singkat. Naruto manggut-manggut, terus dia tiba-tiba kayak sadar sendiri.

"Lho? Jadi, gue sama Sasuke..." Mata Naruto membesar, ekspresinya berubah tiba-tiba jadi horror gitu.

"Pasangan." Sambung Shikamaru sambil pasang senyum usil. "Selamat yaa. Akhirnya lo dapet pasangan juga, Naru."

"Hiii..." Naruto merinding. Tapi overall, Naruto sama sekali nggak protes dan berniat mengundurkan diri dari drama Kakashi.

Diwaktu yang sama, seorang gadis cantik bermata emerald dan berambut pink bersandar di tiang listrik di depan bangunan yang bertuliskan 'Kakashi Production'. Seakan menunggu seseorang, gadis itu berkali-kali mencuri lihat kepada orang yang lalu lalang di depan kantor tersebut. Cukup lama dia menunggu, sampai akhirnya sebuah Baby Benz berhenti di depan kantor Kakashi, dan keluarlah sosok yang daritadi dia cari-cari. Cowok berambut perak yang memakai masker.

Sakura langsung memburu produser itu. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya Sakura yang daritadi menunggu Kakashi. Banyak reporter lain yang sudah ambil ancang-ancang untuk mewawancarai Kakashi tentang proyek drama terbarunya.

"Kakashi! Apakah menurut anda image Sasuke dan Naruto akan berubah karena drama ini?"

"Bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyetujui kontrak anda?"

"Apa reaksi pertama Naruto saat anda menawarkan drama ini, Kakashi?"

Sakura terdesak kebelakang. Sampai akhirnya jatuh.

Kakashi kebetulan melihat Sakura yang terdesak dan terjatuh karena kerumunan wartawan-wartawan itu. Si pemuda menawarkan tangannya kepada Sakura untuk bangun.

"Makasih..." Ucap Sakura gagap. Baru pertama kali ini dia ketemu Kakashi, dan diluar dugaannya, Kakashi ternyata ganteng juga. Gentle lagi. Hahaha.

"Shooting drama saya dimulai hari Rabu ini. Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak berkeberatan dengan peran yang saya bebankan kepada mereka. Dan satu lagi, aktor yang baik itu adalah aktor yang bisa memerankan perannya dengan baik, gak peduli peran apapun itu." Kakashi memberikan statement kepada wartawan dengan gaya. "Sekarang, bubar!" Stelah memberikan perintak kepada kerumunan itu untuk bubar, dia menoleh kepada Sakura. "Masuklah, kalau ada yang luka, bisa aku suruh staff ku mengobatinya."

Sakura mengangguk. Dengan begini kan dia nggak perlu susah-susah kalo mau nanyain Kakashi? Mendadak Sakura bersyukur dia jatuh.

Sesampainya di dalam kantor Kakashi, Sakura langsung melaksanakan tujuannya ke kantor itu.

"Ano... Produser Kakashi?" Panggil Sakura. Kakashi menoleh.

"Apa?"

"Itu, aku mau bicara mengenai drama Sasuke-kun yang terbaru..." Sakura mengatupkan tangannya didepan mulutnya "Aku mohon?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak. 'Ngapain nih anak? Jangan-jangan dia orang yang disuruh Sasuke buat ngancem gue ngebatalin drama ini!' Dia meneliti penampilan Sakura lagi. 'Ah, tapi dia kayak fangirl biasa. Gue kerjain aja deh.' Kakashi tersenyum jail, lalu mengangguk ke Sakura. "Masuk ke ruanganku." Ajaknya singkat.

'Hee? Gak disangka ternyata mudah juga.' Pikir Sakura. Dia kira untuk bicara sama Kakashi nggak segampang ini. Dia mikirnya Kakashi langsung mengusir dia atau bahkan sampe nyodorin anjing-anjingnya buat ngusir Sakura. Tapi ternyata nggak tuh. Malah dengan welcome, Sakura di terima di kantornya.

Sakura mengikuti Kakashi sampai ke ruangannya. Sesampainya disana, Kakashi malah menutup pintu.

"Kenapa pintunya ditutup?" Sakura protes. Tiba-tiba Sakura inget sama 'prestasi' Kakashi yang merupakan produser film dewasa.

"Hn? Ah, ini... Cuma buat privasi kok. Ayo, kamu mau ngomong apa?" Kakashi tersenyum mesum. Sakura jadi sweatdrop.

"Eh.. Um.. Ano... Ini tentang Sasuke-kun..." Sakura gugup, bingung mesti mulai darimana. Kakashi mulai melangkah, mendekat kearah Sakura.

"Kenapa dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Kakashi. Suaranya sengaja dibikin agak-agak menggoda gitu. Sakura mundur tiga langkah.

"Drama yang akan dia peranin..."

Kakashi maju dua langkah.

"Kenapa dengan dramanya?"

Sakura mundur dua langkah.

"Umm... Aku udah baca sinopsisnya..."

Kakashi maju selangkah lagi.

"Terus? Menurut kamu drama itu jelek ya?" Tanya Kakashi. Dia pasang puppy eyes kearah Sakura. Sakura yang ngerasa 'gerah' sama kelakuan Kakashi, mau mundur lagi biar menghindar dari Kakashi yang aura mesumnya udah kemana-mana. Tapi Sakura udah mentok sama tembok. Kakashi ketawa-ketawa dalem hati. Sekarang dia ngedeketin mukanya ke muka Sakura.

"Ng... Nggak, gak gitu.." Sakura memalingkan mukanya dari tatapan Kakashi. "Cuma..."

"Cuma?" Kakashi mengulangi kata Sakura. Sekarang dia mainin rambutnya Sakura. Rambut pink gadis itu dia pilin-pilin pake tangannya yang kokoh.

"CUMA SASUKE-KUN GAK PANTES BUAT DRAMA YAOI KAYAK GITU!" Kesabaran Sakura habis, dia langsung mendorong Kakashi keras-keras.

Kakashi kaget juga. Baru kali ini ada cewe yang nolak dia.

"Ha.. Hahahaha!" Kakashi ketawa. 'Cewek aneh! Ternyata fangirl Sasuke ada juga yang aneh kayak gini!' Pikirnya.

"Apa ketawa?" Amuk Sakura jutek. "Batalin aja deh drama kayak gitu. Sasuke-kun nggak mungkin bisa menjiwai Mamoru. Daripada drama ini nantinya jelek gara-gara nggak ada penghayatan trus malah berdampak sama jugdement masyarakat kalau Sasuke-kun nggak bisa akting gimana? Atau nanti kalau lo sendiri yang di jugde orang gak becus bikin script gimana?" Alasan Sakura. Kakashi dengan santainya melenggang kearah kursinya, terus duduk dengan gaya bossy-nya.

"Ah, gak mungkin kayak gitu. Kamu kan tau sendiri, Sasuke itu perfeksionis, dia pasti bisa meranin peran ini dengan baik." Bales Kakashi enteng. "Gak mungkin kamu khawatir soal yang tadi itu."

Sakura menelan ludah. 'Kok ini orang tau sih?' Pikirnya.

"Paling-paling yang kamu khawatirin itu... Kalau sampe drama ini 'lanjut' ke kehidupan Sasuke yang asli kan?" Tebak Kakashi. Sakura terperangah.

"Kok tau?" Sakura mangap.

"Ya tau lah. Bukan cuma kamu doang yang kesini. Kemarin, ada seorang fangirl juga yang kemari." Jawab Kakashi enteng. "Lagian juga, gak usah ikut campur deh sama urusan pribadi idol kalian. Kalau masalah pacaran, straight ataupun homo gak masalah kali."

"Gak masalah gimana? Sasuke-kun itu kan idola banyak cewek! Mana mungkin dia gay! Dia gak boleh jadi gay!" Sakura histeris membela Sasuke. Kakashi malah ketawa-ketawa.

"Denger ya... er.. Siapa nama kamu?"

"Sakura..."

"Iya, iya.. Denger ya Sakura-chan.." Kakashi membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap Sakura lekat-lekat. "Kan belum tentu Sasuke itu gay. Lagian kalau beneran berlanjut ke kehidupan pribadinya Sasuke, gak pa-pa kali." Kakashi berhenti sebentar, menunggu reaksi Sakura. Karena Sakura gak bereaksi, Kakashi buru-buru melanjutkan sebelum di sela Sakura. "Cinta itu yang penting perasaan kali, soal gender mah nomor dua. Asal Sasuke bahagia, harusnya nggak masalah dong?" Kakashi tertawa, Sakura sweatdrop. Gadis itu kehilangan kata-kata.

-TBC-

Author's Note : Udah, segini dulu. Maaf ya, buat yang penasaran sama Neji dan Sasuke, mereka munculnya di chapter depan tuh. Hehehehe. Oh iya, kata-kata Kakashi diatas, aku kutip dari perkataan temenku. Rasanya tepat banget deh buat menggambarkan kenapa orang-orang ada yang 'belok' gitu. Iya gak sih? Ahahahaha... Okay, Preciousreina officially sign out. Have a nice day all :* Review pweaase? *Sadako puppy eyes attack*

Balesan review :

To hachii siap senpai! *hormat* I'll try my best lah buat lanjutin fic ini. Walaupun badai menghadang, akan kuselesaikaaaan! *backsound ombak ombakan* GO SASUNARU! Thanks for review :*

To Michiru No Akasuna panggil apa ya? Rena aja lah yaa.. aku gak mau keliatan lebih tua atau lebih muda. Yang sedang sedang sajaaa~ lol, Sadako ku justru gak mau berbagi sumur kayaknya. Huh, dasar Sadako ansos. Hahaha. Iya pasti dilanjutin kok. Keep review :*

To NaruEls karena Naru itu emang imut banget xDD polos banget, tulus banget, ultra kawaii lah pokoknya. Ah, rencananya gak gitu aneh kok... Umm... baca aja deh chap depan –grin- Wah? Sepertinya emang semuanya begitu ya? Aku diskusiin sama temen2 yang lain juga pada bilang gitu. Visitors lebih banyak daripada review. Dan itu ketimpangannya lebay gitu. Thanks for review yaa :*

To Yanz Namiyukimi-chan baca chapter depan ya say :* thanks for review~~

To Amano Jaku Fujo-chan Bakal di update kok (pasti) (harus) hahahah. Thanks for review :*

To Mafico Itachi Baca chap depan, say~~ thanks for RnR :*

To Namikaze lin-chan Wah, pada penasaran ya? Kalo Naru kan udah jelas tuh, tinggal si Neji nih. Kalo rencananya Neji… Hmm… Ada sih sangkut pautnya sama Naru… Yah begitulah. Hehehe. Thx for review :*

Oke minna-san~~ sekian dan terimakasih :* cup cup muahh


End file.
